Jason Gardner (SuperNatural)
Summary Jason, Is technically A Superhuman Character In SuperNatural, He gained sci if-like abilities, in which are powerful enough that cause heavily dangerous marks, sign or destruction of where he struck, He tries to keep this power contained but it was very powerful for him that flashes Of a Blue Halo appears on his head from time to time. BackStory Jason is Canadian Born in Washington D.C. after his parents moved to that places, after birth he gained SuperNatural abilities which was later revealed by his parents when he was 16, They explained that during a drive towards Washington when Jason’s mom was pregnant, They encountered a Bright-Glowing creature that caused the car’s power to malfunction and swerve, to its right-side and his mom was in front of the creature his father was knocked out by the creature causing him dizziness, and turned to light right towards Jason’s Mother, after awhile she felt a strange feeling in her stomach and thought the creature affected Jason, Her husband was awaken by her and said about what happened, but still continued and gave birth to him. After Jason was Puzzled by what happened, he said the powers helped him help other people at school or at public without getting caught at all, his parents agreed that the powers had to stay and not just because there is not really a way to remove them, but because he would be taken away by the SCF and contained and tested because of his powers. After years of A normal but fun life, with him helping his mother, and getting taught about hunting, Combat and self-defence. Though One day when he was 22 his mother died due to a shooting at a bank, he was Devastated but still helped by his dad, then a few months later he noticed his powers getting stronger and powerful but sometimes unstable enough for him to accidentally obliterate a Bear instantly he was afraid he might do the same thing to his dad accidentally he left a note and left away from his old house, though years later and he is now 30 he was able to be living in a house slightly far from civilisation so no one could get hurt by him, though he does however buy foods, needs and other stuff for his life now at the near city, he has a normal life trying to control his Abilities. One Time when he was coming home from the city he encounters 3 robbers trying to steal a Girl’s Mother’s medications and then he concentrated a bit of his power on one hand a launched one blue-Energy Ball that knocked Out and Knocked Back far from the Main leader robber, both the girl and the robber looked at him and he showed out his hand with blue glowing flames foreshowing out of his hand the robber ran away in fear, and the girl was thankful and he left and pickup his groceries back. Personality He was a Good and approachable Personality, Sometimes Cracking Up Jokes about mispronunciations or other stuff, He likes trying to make friends while trying to contain his powers he did have a few friends but some found out his abilities but kept quiet. He tries to be calm and non-threat full, but when provoked he fights back as self-defence. Appearance Normally He appears at slightly-tall Young Man, wearing a White Hoodie, With 6 black horizontal stripes in his middle-torso area with a blue owl Logo at the back The turns bright and glowing when using his abilities, He wears Blue Jeans and Black-styled sneakers (Adidas Brand), and normal colored skin, when using his abilities a bright blue halo appears on his close tilted backwards a bit making look as if it’s hanging, and Blue Flame-like dust spirals around his arms, and his snickers white parts turn Blue too. Red Zone Mode During this Berserk mode Level, all of his energy seems to temporarily become twice as powerful, along with all of the energy to turn to a bright-glowing red thus the name, although his eyes turn glowing white. Personal Stats Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Jason Gardner, Jason, J (NickName), The Halo Gender: Male Age: 31 Classification: Height: 5’11 Date Of Birth: December 8, 1988 BirthPlace: Washington DC Likes: Trying to have a normal Life, Fighting Robbers and Highwaymen, Helping those Attacked, Corn On A Cob Dislikes: Robbers, Highwaymen, Being provoked, Nathan Tremblay (His Old and former Friend) Hobbies: Building home made creations, Hunting and Combat Practice Status: Alive Eye Colour: Black, Light-Blue (Power Usage), Dark-Blue (Night-Vision), White (Red Zone Mode), Whole eye Glowing White (While Using Danmaku), Lime-Green (Existence Erasure Usage) Hair Colour: Dark-Brown, Black (Red Zone Mode) Themes: Believer(Fairlane Remix) Combat Stats Tier: 8-A, potentially 7-B Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (With his powers getting slightly stronger every week, he should be considered more than a superhuman), Flight (Type 1) (He can jump-Pretty high, at a max of at-least 60 meters but it takes a Matter of Seconds) Immortality (Type 3) (Cannot die by wounds, diseases, or other effects unless his whole body is obliterated)Regeneration (Mid, Mid-High, Low-Godly) (Can regenerate from wounds, limb-loss and potentially brain and head wounds or damage even once got decapitated, Regenerative Immortality is one of multiple ways he resurrects/regenerates himself) Teleportation (He can teleport at far distances often for less time consumption), Dimensional Travel (Via Teleportation, He has a chance to warp between different worlds or realities, though can cause his Teleportation to refresh for a short while), Energy Manipulation (His are all based upon a type of Energy that can vamp up any type of other powers he has, but the energy can be used on its own creating a force enough to obliterate a shack), Fire Manipulation (He can summon glowing-light Of Fire From his Hands which can vamp up his punch and shoot as an attack, Note his fire is slightly hotter than normal fire and is in the colour blue), Invisibility (He can turn invisible for a short amount of time before wearing off), Intangibility (Using his energy abilities, they affect his bodies molecules into spreading apart being able to phase through any solid object), Telekinesis (Type 1) (He can manipulate anything near him no matter size or weight causing them to float, Collapse, Fall, or throw at his opponent), Night-Vision (He can temporarily Cause his eyes to be able to see slightly in the darkness), Berserk Mode (Red Zone Mode), Matter Manipulation (causes a force-field or Any other protection to break down and cause his opponent to be vulnerable, and a power used for one of his notable attacks), Earth Manipulation (His Telekinesis seems above average making him able to cause the ground to split, create walls, or cause any unnatural-looking objects from the ground below), Power Mimicry (He was seen to absorb a magic attack from a creature and reuse it back at it, However this is temporary and lasts after the Fight is over), Memory Manipulation (Any nearby witnesses that saw his powers in a fight he can wipe their memory about seeing it this causes them to fall unconscious for a few hours unless awakened physically), Dream Manipulation (Even Though he can’t technically enter a dream a person with powers sent him into a dream but it was revealed that he can control his powers, events and other Things in the dream.), Weather Manipulation (There was one time where a large thunderstorm formed overhead of his opponent even engulfing the city), Electricity Manipulation (It can direct lightning bolts from his storm at his opponent can even use it to charge up energy, once even condensed lightning into a Sword-like melee weapon), Danmaku (He can release multiple rapid-fire Energy and electricity Beams in multiple directions however it does minor damage to the surroundings only the people and living creatures in its wake will be Damaged severely even killed), Gravity Manipulation (Can effect a Spherical area of a 10-30 meter radius to either temporarily remove the gravity or increase the strength of the gravity however it does not effect him. He is actually experienced with containing and utilising it.), Reality Warping (Though this Power for him takes nearly a week to use again, he can either alter time, Change the probability of the outcome, and temporarily disrupt the laws of physics), Technology Manipulation (He can disrupt or temporarily shut off any nearby machines or devices), resurrection (He can technically die but a new replica body with his same consciousness appears near or beside his previous body, he can suppress/Choose the time where his new body forms for when his opponent leaves, or just let himself instantly reincarnate just to annoy his opponent.), Duplication (He can create clones of himself limited to only 6 clones, and when each clone dies they explode into a flash of electricity which also damages his opponent), Homing Attack (His Halo Disks attacks can be manually follow the person Jason wants it to hit), Power Nullification (He can either temporarily nullify either the offensive or defensive powers his opponent has), Existence Erasure (This power is at practically somewhat at a low level, and needs a few minutes or more to replenish, When using it a single-punch or a snap could wipe out an object or living he targets it to, when being erased that target disintegrates until there is nothing left.), Creation (Created a Machete our of Thin Air, once he created an old Pedestal retreating the romans walls), Perception Manipulation (Can disrupt or nullify the Vision or hearing of his opponent temporarily), At-least Resistance to Existence Erasure (He can get erased from existence but later on at-least a few hours or less he can regenerate/Reincarnate in a new body with the same consciousness.), Blood Manipulation (Manipulated some his blood that was spilled out by a farmer-Scythe slash and formed it into a shape of a Another-scythe), Acid Manipulation (He turned the water in A bottle of water into acid which he then threw as a makeshift-Grenade), Density Manipulation (He turned a platform into an extremely less dense material which made the person standing on it just fall through), Death Manipulation (He Caused a Dire Wolf to immediately die, with just a clap of his hands.) Attack Potency: Building Level to Multi City-Block Level Via his Powers (Can technically have a chance to cause a building to collapse or cause earth-quake like vibrations to knock his opponents down or cause rubble to crush them below), Potentially Large Town-Level (During Red Zone Mode) Speed: Superhuman Attack, Combat and Reaction Speed, Athletic Human Travel Speed, Peak Human Flight/Jump-Boost Speed Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Without Telekineses he can practically flip over a full Garbage Dumpster with ease) Striking Strength: Street Class (Usually), Building Class to Multi City-Block Class (Via his powers), Potentially Large Town Class Durability: Building Level, City-Block Level (Red Zone Mode) (He can protect himself via a high-red energy force-shield hard to break) '''Stamina: Athletic, Superhuman (Red Zone Mode, He can’t rest at all until is red zone is over which lasts 6.5 minutes at max) Range: Standard Melee Range, Over Several Meters to Tens Of Meters (Via His Normal and Red Zone Powers) Standard Equipment: 2 Premium Pistols, M16 Rifle, Plasma Grenades (Sometimes/Backup) Intelligence: Average (Thinks and plans like anybody would, His Powers are SuperNatural while he thinks and tries to act as he is normal and nothing else) Weakness: Nuclear Radiation (This causes Malfunctions and distortions to his powers, also affect the regeneration speed) Notable Attacks/Techniques * Fire Hands: He can Summon Dust-like Fire From his hands which vamp up his melee punch or he can use it as a ranged weapon that can either obliterate or knock back things or people, mostly knock back and knock out) * Vibrations From Below: He can cause vibrations to the nearby and surrounding grounds, that can cause his opponents to fall, cause weak buildings to collapse, and sometimes treats to bend or fall * Blades Of Photon: Another Weapon wherein, he compresses his Fire Hands Via energy and suppresses them into thin sword-Like blades from his arms and are strong enough to cut through thick metal even titanium with a single slice. * Matter collapse: An ability he uses for different occasions in which he uses his powers to manipulate an objects alter soon causing it to break and collapse into pieces. * Halo Disks: Something close to a TvTrope, Using this ability he can grab his Halo, and throw it at his opponent which can pierce through easily although it disappears shortly after penetrating something or disappear if the object is too thick. And another Halo appears in its place so he can rapidly throw it multiple times. Can even split into two, when pulled by both hands the opposite direction from each-other, even a chance o split into 3 in mid-air. * Spiral Of Energy - Via his Danmaku, a resort when he is being damaged/attacked rapidly in one area he resorts to releasing multiple beams composed of energy, Photons, And electricity spinning around in a spiral sometimes even spreading to the air. * Ground-Enclosure - Via His Earth Manipulation, He can manipulate the ground to create walls or an enclosure to trap for awhile his victims, the enclosure rapidly replenishes if destroyed, only when Jason causes it to stop it will stop replenishing. * Downward-Force - Via Gravity Manipulation, He punches two of his fists onto the ground causing a circular area of around 10-30 meters to increase or decrease in gravity either causing his opponents to fly away from him aimlessly temporarily or become stuck to the ground temporarily. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Trivia * His Fire Hands power was based on a Hoax-Video about a man in Korea with glowing hands representing fire * His halo was also based on a video showing a woman that had a flash of light on her head of a yellow Halo * He was originally going to be named Alastor Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Flight Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Matter Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:SuperNatural Category:Earth Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Dream Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Technology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Creation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Resistance Users